Clifford Ray
Clifford Ray (born January 21, 1949 in Union, South Carolina) is an American basketball coach and former professional basketball player. A 6–9 center, he played three of his ten seasons in the NBA with the Chicago Bulls (1971–74) and the other seven with the Golden State Warriors (1974–81). Career Ray has won a NBA championship as a player and as a coach. Ray played his college basketball at the University of Oklahoma, graduating with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree (he can play most woodwind instruments). Selected in the third round of the 1971 NBA Draft by the Chicago Bulls, Ray was, from the start, a very effective defender and rebounder. Ray was named to the 1972 NBA All-Rookie Team, and led the NBA in rebounds per minute played in each of his first two seasons. He spent three seasons with the Bulls, his best being 1973–74 during which Ray averaged 9.3 points and 12.2 rebounds per game, and the Bulls reached the Western Conference Finals for the first time. After the 1973–74 season Ray was traded to Golden State for fellow center Nate Thurmond. In 1975 the Warriors, led by Rick Barry and coached by Al Attles, won the NBA championship. Ray led the team in rebounding and anchored the defense, finishing second in minutes played per game, after Barry. The Warriors defeated Ray's former team, the Chicago Bulls, in the Western Conference finals before sweeping the Washington Bullets in the NBA Finals. http://www.basketball-reference.com/teams/GSW/1975.html Ray is one of a handful of players to have played at least ten seasons in the pros and to have recorded more rebounds (6953 over 784 games for an 8.9 average) than points (5821, for a 7.4 average) for his career. After his playing career, Ray worked as an assistant coach with the Dallas Mavericks 1987. He also coached in the Continental Basketball Association, where he landed his first head coaching job with the Fort Wayne Fury, replacing former teammate Rick Barry as head coach at the end of the season. Later, he worked as a New Jersey Nets assistant before returning to Golden State as an assistant coach. He also worked as an assistant coach with the Orlando Magic and from 2005–2010 was an assistant coach for the Boston Celtics, with whom he won an NBA championship in 2008. He was hired by the Sacramento Kings in 2012.Kings Hire Clifford Ray To Work With Big Men Dolphin rescue In 1978, Ray was in the news for an entirely different reason: he helped save a dolphin's life. At Marine World (then located in Redwood City, California and now in Vallejo, California), during maintenance in the tank of a bottlenose dolphin named "Mr. Spock", the dolphin swallowed a bolt with a protruding sharp screw. The veterinarian was unwilling to perform a risky operation while the screw was still in the dolphin's first stomach, just inches beyond his reach. His frustrated suggestion that he needed longer arms led Marine World President Mike Demetrios, a big basketball fan, to ask local star Ray (whose arms are 3 feet 9 inches, or 114 centimeters, long) if he could help. With gloves, lubrication, and guidance, he was able to reach down Mr. Spock's throat and retrieve the screw before it could cause more damage.Springer, Shira. "Ray jumps into job". Boston Globe, May 24, 2006.Hartlaub, Peter. "Did Clifford Ray really save a Dolphin's life?". References External links *NBA Career stats at Basketball-Reference.com *Bio from Boston Celtics official site *Official Clifford Ray Radio Show Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:American basketball players Category:Centers Category:Oklahoma Alumni Category:South Carolina natives Category:Assistant coaches Category:NBA assistant coaches Category:NBA D-League head coaches